


Paper rings and picture frames and all my dreams

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Michael and Alex decide to get married.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to my wonderful beta and friend [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent).

Michael waking first is rare, with Alex’s internal clock still being trained for the air force. But the days when he wakes first and can just watch Alex sleep are his favorite. And today is one of those good days.

Alex looks so peaceful, a golden god with sunlight already making its way across his skin. His brow, usually creased with lines of worry, is soft and smooth, his breathing even and deep, his entire face relaxed.

If Michael could, he’d have this every morning. Alex Manes, warm and asleep and _safe_ in their bed. If he could have this, it would be all he could want for the rest of his life.

But the moment is ending and Alex is stirring,

He doesn’t even open his eyes, but is already mumbling, “You know watching people sleeping is creepy, Guerin.” But there’s no real bite to it. Just fondness.

“You look especially delectable in the morning, Captain,” Michael replies, already pressing his lips to Alex’s, hands stroking sleep-warm skin.

“Not a Captain. Not anymore,” Alex replies against his mouth, one hand already sliding into Michael’s curls, holding him there.

Michael remembers what he had planned and stills, already worrying about all the what if’s. If he’s asking for too much too fast. He doesn’t want to scare Alex into walking away again by asking for more than he can give.

And those worry lines are already starting to appear on Alex’s face in response to Michael’s own behavior, “What’s wrong?”

“I just… I wanted to ask you,” Michael starts, nerves hitting him hard. They might be good now, but it’s still not that long ago that they finally figured this thing out.

Alex is soothing one of his strong hands up and down his spine, touch gentle and protective. “I’m not walking away again, Guerin. _Michael_. So say whatever you want to say. We’ll figure it out.”

Michael nods, swallowing nervously, licking his lips and then, “Will you marry me, Alex?”

He can see the moment Alex stops himself from saying something defensive and sarcastic, can see his face softening into a smile. He’s already pulling Michael in for another kiss when he breathes a “Yes.”

Michael leans forward, pressing in close to Alex, tasting those full lips, sliding one hand down that muscular chest, down over his stomach, through the patch of dark hair. He smiles against Alex’s mouth when he finds him half hard and he wraps his hand around his fiance’s growing erection, just stroking lightly.

Alex usually takes the lead in all of this, something they both seem to prefer, but today he seems content to let Michael decide what he wants and take it. And Michael knows exactly what he wants.

He reaches toward the bedside table for the lube and condoms, mouth still attached to Alex’s, nibbling on his full lower lip.

He hands the bottle of lube to Alex and lets him position him, press him down into the mattress, scoot down the bed. He can feel Alex’s gentle kisses and soft caresses as he moves downward.

He prompts Michael to lift his hips and Michael complies, feeling a soft pillow placed beneath them and a gentle kiss against his hip.

It’s hard for Michael to not reach for Alex, to not touch him in response, but he holds still, hands gripping the top of the mattress instead, and lets Alex do what he wants.

He hears the pop of the cap on the bottle of lube, the sound of some being squeezed out, Alex coating his fingers.

He’s surprised by the warm, wet heat that suddenly encloses the tip of his cock. Alex is circling his tongue around him, sliding it over the tip, sucking lightly. Only then does the tip of one finger trace around his entrance before slowly sliding in.

Alex takes his time working him open, sliding one finger, then two, then three, and, at last, four, in and out, stretching him, teasing him, mouth still warm and wet on him, taking him deeper, as far as he can go. Michael is arching against him, just desperate for more, so hard it’s painful. He’s about to come when-

Alex pulls away, leaving Michael desperate and aching with need.

“A-_lex_,” he whines, gasping for air and trying desperately to get contact.

“Guerin,” Alex responds, voice frustratingly calm. “I can finish you off like this. Or you can come with me inside you. It’s up to you.”

That’s not even a question that needs to be asked. “You,” he answers instantly, reaching for Alex.

His boyfri- no, _fiancé_ crawls back up the bed, pressing gentle kisses to Michael’s lips and face. And then he lays back on the bed. 

Michael watches as he puts a condom on and coats himself with lube before reaching toward him.

He follows without question. It’s rare for Alex to cede control like this. To let Michael be the one who dictates what happens and how. Really, they both prefer it that way. Michael can never decide; he wants Alex in any way he can have him and all the ways at once. And Alex, well, Michael knows he _needs_ to feel like he has control over things, even as simple as this.

So he realizes the gift he’s being given, the trust that’s being placed in him even in this.

He straddles Alex, slowly sinking down on him, taking his time to adjust to Alex’s size even after all the time Alex spent getting him ready.

And Alex is completely still while he adjusts, body tense, holding himself back.

Michael waits a few moments while he adjusts and then leans forward until he’s face to face with Alex. He’s well aware of the gift he’s been given and desperately wants to give it right back, especially when he sees how much Alex is working to control himself.

“Let go, baby,” he whispers.

Warm brown eyes meet his for just a moment, assessing him. And then Alex is gripping his hips and fucking up into him with what little leverage he can get.

Watching Alex let go like this hits him harder than everything before and Michael is coming within moments, before relaxing against Alex, who stills.

“Mmm, keep going,” he murmurs against smooth, warm skin.

So Alex does, harsh, desperate movements a perfect contrast to the gentle hand in his curls, petting like he knows Michael enjoys.

It feels so good, that combination, Alex fucking him so hard, that soft touch, and, if he could, he’d probably come again from it all.

Instead, he just enjoys feeling Alex pulse inside him as he comes, the way his hand tightens in Michael’s curls, the noises he makes. And then the way Alex holds him after, like he always does, like Michael is precious to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Alex get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, to my wonderful beta and friend [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent).

A while later, still in bed, now sweaty and satisfied, Michael watches Alex reach for his bedside table, one hand moving toward the back of it, turning around, “I got this for you, you know,” he says, holding out a simple silver ring, taking Michael’s hand.

“You wanted to-” Michael starts, awed by the gift he’s being given by the only person he’s ever truly wanted.

“Yeah,” Alex replies simply, checking for Michael’s nod of assent before sliding the ring onto his finger, pressing a gentle kiss to his hand. He pauses before saying, “I was going to drive you out to the desert and ask you under the stars.

Michael’s eyes fill with tears at the thought that Alex, his Alex, loved him that much. That he would plan something like that. He’s starting to think he ruined it with his impulsivity, when Alex interrupts his thoughts, “Would today work for you?”

“Today?” he responds.

“Yeah. I don’t want to spend any more time without you, Michael. I’m more than ready to be Alex Guerin. If that’s okay with you.”

Michael reaches for him, pushing dark hair out of his face, stroking one perfect cheekbone, “Keep talking like that, darlin’, and we won’t even make it out of bed today.”

And Alex laughs, his favorite laugh, a wrinkled nose, a noise of delight and surprise, pulling away, “Let’s go, Guerin. Call anyone you want to be there. Tell them to meet us at the courthouse at,” he looks at the clock on his bedside table, “Fuck, 4. Tell them to meet us at 4. I’m going to shower.”

* * *

They’re filling out the paperwork when they hear Isobel from down the hall, “I’ve been planning this wedding since they got back together and they just… I’m going to kill Michael.” It’s obvious when he sees his sister that she’s been going on about this for a while. But, when she sees them, a genuine smile breaks across her face. “Finally! You idiots took forever!”

“We were here before you, Iz,” Michael replies with an eyeroll.

“You’ve been in love with him since we were in elementary school, Michael. It’s taken two decades.”

“I wasn’t-”

“You looked at him with the same moon eyes Max gave Liz. You’re both utterly hopeless.”

“Isobel,” Alex interrupts, nodding at her. “Maria,” he nods at the woman at her side, “Thank you for coming.”

They finish the paperwork as the rest of their friends arrive. Kyle is last, still in his scrubs, running in, “I didn’t miss it, did I?”

Alex turns to Michael, “You invited Kyle?”

“He’s your best friend, isn’t he?” Michael replies. Yeah, he might hate the guy as much as he can possibly hate someone who also loves Alex, but he knows Alex wants him here.

Moments later, they’re called in. And, as corny as it sounds, it feels like everyone but Alex fades away. Those strong hands in his own, holding him here, his voice so steady and certain.

“Michael, when we were kids, I told a friend that I’d stay in Roswell as long as you kept kissing me. I know now that it’s not that easy. But you are my home. You’re my family. You have been since we were seventeen years old. I promise that, no matter what comes our way, I will keep choosing you. I’ll keep choosing _us._ For the rest of my life.”

“Fuck, Alex,” Michael responds, tears already filling his eyes. And Alex is reaching for him, gentle fingers wiping the tears away, only pulling away and taking his hands again when he starts to talk, “Until you, I never felt like I belonged anywhere. Not really. You gave me a home, your kindness, and your heart so easily. You gave me more than I ever thought I could have and… My heart has belonged entirely to you since that day you gave me a guitar. Things haven’t always been easy for us, but I’ve never looked away. I never will.” He’s crying when he adds, “How could I, darlin’?”

He tunes out what the officiant is saying until he hears that they’re officially married and he’s reaching for Alex, determined to keep kissing him for the rest of their lives.

* * *

“You okay, Guerin?” Alex asks, interrupting his thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

“Mhmm,” he nods, reaching over to tangle his hand with Alex’s, eyes fixating on the simple rings on their hands.

“How much do you want to bet on Isobel setting up a surprise reception right now?” Alex asks.

“Oh, she’s not planning it right now. I gave her a few hours warning. She’s waiting for us at The Wild Pony. Want to just skip it and go home?”

“As nice as that sounds,” he replies, lifting Michael’s hand to kiss it, “Isobel will drag everyone to our place if we do that. Better to deal with it somewhere we can escape.” He pauses, voice suddenly serious, “Your sister loves you. Your whole family does. Let them do what family is supposed to do.”

“Hey,” Michael interrupts what he knows are thoughts of Alex’s father and brothers. “They’re your family too. Officially now.” He grins, “Alex Guerin. You gonna start calling me Michael now?”

“No,” Alex grins teasingly. “Now come on, Guerin, we’ve got a reception to get to!”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be available tomorrow!


End file.
